Problem: Calculate: $9-8+7\times6+5-4\times3+2-1$
Explanation: By the order of operations, we perform the multiplications before the additions and subtractions: \begin{align*}
9-8+7\times 6 +5-4\times 3+2-1 &= 9-8+42 +5-12 + 2 -1\\
&=1 + 42 +5-12 + 2-1\\
&=48-12 + 2 -1\\
&= 36 +1 = \boxed{37}.
\end{align*}